Five Letters That Never Were
by labyrinths
Summary: Basically what the title says. These are letters Jack writes and never sends to Elizabeth. Occur at different points in time from before DMC until ten years after the third movie. JE. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Letters That Never Were **

_Author note: Basically what the title says. These are letters Jack writes and never sends to Elizabeth. Occur at different points in time from before DMC until ten years after the third movie._

_Letter 1 _

Dear Lizzie,

You don't mind me calling you Lizzie, do you? After all, it's the least you can do for the man that fished you out of the unforgiving sea, no?

So how are you darling Lizzie? Frolicking in the sand with everyone's favourite eunuch, Mr. William Turner?

I meant to write before but I have been too busy with matters of life and death and being hunted down by your other fiancé, or rather that former fiancé, Mr. Norrington, to have much time for correspondence.

But here I find myself with some time to spare and I thought what better thing to do late at night as I head to find a man that may not exist and who may or may not be lodging at a rather unsavoury prison, what better thing to do Lizzie darling than to write to you and congratulate you on your upcoming wedding.

Yes, news of your happy engagement have reached me and all I can say is I wish I could be there, but alas, I am pressed for time as it is and I believe I'll have to miss it. A pity, for I love weddings and the cake and a really good toast for the poor sucker who has just shackled himself to a shrew of a wife.

Then again, I think you'll make a lovely bride.

Lizzie, there's been something that I've been meaning to say to you and that has been troubling me recently. Now I'm not implying it keeps me awake at nights or that I over think it, that would be silly. However, I have been thinking about that island we were marooned on for a short night. Remember? Well, of course you remember and I'm never going to forget how you burnt a perfectly good cache of rum and burnt half of those poor palm trees; what did the palm trees or the rum ever do to you Lizzie?

Anyhow, I was thinking and remembering that thing you told me that night. You asked me if I ever regretted becoming a pirate, scars and bounties on your head and all that nasty stuff that comes from being a scoundrel, and I told you that was such a silly question because I never really had a choice. But I wouldn't tell you more.

Elizabeth, I've been thinking if you want to know the full story I'd tell it to you.

If I ever go near Port Royale I'll stop by and maybe you will not toss me out immediately and we can swap some more pirate songs and that story that you wanted so much and I wouldn't give you. Consider it a humble wedding gift of mine.

Sincerely,

Captain Jack Sparrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Letters That Never Were **

_Author's note: The second letter, written by a frustrated Jack before their arrival on Isla de Cruces and the discovery of Jones' chest.  
_

_ - Letter 2 - _

Lizzie,

I write to you because if I dared to say this in person I know you will slap me, a rather common female hobby, or worse start yelling at me like the banshee you are.

Perhaps Will Turner being a eunuch and a man of the utmost honour can stand your silly flirtations without ripping those clothes off and ravishing you right there on the floor but I am neither Will nor blind or an idiot, so I must ask you to stop parading yourself in front of me like a delightful piece of meat dangling before a starving man.

Oh, I'm not imagining it. I know when I'm being pursued and you my dear are definitely pursuing something that will get you in a great deal of trouble.

Now I do not know if this is some kind of pent up frustration due to your lack of a proper wedding and the corresponding wedding night, but since the very moment I found you hanging around the docks in Tortuga I've had the feeling that you are toying with old Jack.

Well Jack is not so daft to let a pretty young thing slip through his fingers if she insists on thrusting herself upon him. And thrusting you were tonight Lizzie. When I was plotting our course and leaning over the maps I should have shoved the damn charts aside and kissed you senseless instead.

Therefore I must ask you that if you care to retain your honour and return a pure, cherubic bride to dearly captured William; I must ask you Lizzie to stand a little further away from me. Although truth be told I'm not sure you are that pure or cherubic and poor William has been saddled with a demon for a wife.

Before you start ripping my letter to shreds please consider that I am only writing this because I am not such a big a cad as you think and I do really care about you Lizbeth.  
It is that care and the idea of being cut into little pieces by the able sword of your fiancé that so far allows me to keep this banter between us nothing more than a little game, a little game you fancy playing. Unfortunately I feel this game quickly slides out of hand and I really want to keep myself and you out of trouble. I already have too much trouble to be worrying about you.

I do worry Elizabeth because you are the kind of girl that can drive men to carve their hearts out and I have no desire of bidding this vital organ goodbye.

And I in turn am a pirate, a bad influence, a scallywag, a liar and a bunch of other dubious qualities which is the reason why you shouldn't be dabbling in Jack. I'm bad news love.

Sincerely,

Captain Jack Sparrow


	3. Chapter 3

- Letter 3 -

_ Author's Note: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Letter 3._

Elizabeth,

Women come in different varieties. Some are sweet and delicate while others are sharp-fanged, wicked monsters. You my dear are a true Borgia; the worst of the lot.  
It is not enough that you killed me and betrayed me once. Now must you betray me once more and worse, betray yourself?

Oh, I'm not the kind of man to lay idly by your feet like a lap dog and take the crumbs you throw at me with a happy smile. Friendship you say? I say bugger friendship and bugger William and bugger you.

It would not matter if you rejected me because you dislike me, because as you once told me my unhygienic habits and unpleasant nature displease you, but I am aware none of this bothers you; that you are attracted to this unpleasant nature, that you want me.

Yet you are happy to deny your own feelings and stomp on mine by marrying William Turner. I am done with you Elizabeth, done with your wilful, fickle ways and your liar's tongue.  
You were so mad I lied to you once, remember? So mad at Isla de Cruces because how dare I deceive you. Now you wish to deceive both of us for you are not suited to marriage and William Turner. You are suited to me.

We are so much alike and I've told you this and tried to make you see time and again how we mirror each other. If you were to come with me you would not regret it for it is in your nature to seek the farthest shore, to always wish for horizons and William Turner can not give you horizons.

You dare to say love. Love, love, love. Some meaningless word and some meaningless vow in front of a priest. True love is not a word nor a ring. It is not something you find inside a book nor can you catalogue it. Be happy then. Take your love and your pleasant life and leave the rest to be nothing but an idle memory of some pirate adventure you once had when you were a young woman.

Or take some damn, real risks Lizzie and come with me. I promise you nothing for I am not the kind of fellow to offer you forevers. I've made this clear before. But if you come with me you can have that freedom you once yearned for and the ocean and a life beyond the boundaries of a printed page.

Find me in Tortuga if it pleases you and if not then goodbye,

Jack Sparrow


	4. Chapter 4

- Letter 4 -

_Author's note: The fourth letter, written seven years after the third movie. Sorry about the angst.  
_

Dear Mrs. Turner,

It is only recently that I have heard of William's death and this is why my condolences come several months late. I am truly sorry Elizabeth. Despite all I might have said about him he was always a good man and the bravest blacksmith I ever met, damn good with a sword and with an ample honest streak. Yes, a bit of a eunuch but we all have our downsides.

It may sound strange but I have always remembered you both as my friends.

Still, you must think it is in very poor taste for a friend to stay away for so long with not a single letter in the span of seven years. I can not explain it myself, although I did send gifts for you both. Did you ever get them Elizabeth? A bracelet and I think some hair combs. It is of little importance now, of course, as this must have been a while back, shortly after you were married.

In any case if I have not written it is because I've been far from the Caribbean. In fact, I was in Japan for a very long time. It is a lovely place Elizabeth and I am sure you would have liked the temples and the cherry blossoms and the mountains. So yes, I was there and in China before that. I've been quite active in Asia indeed, although I've made some incursions around Africa too and went back to India, where I almost lost the Pearl for a second time. I must tell you that story one day.

I recall that you dearly loved stories and they made you laugh and you'd often hit me on the arm, ouch dear Lizzie I still remember those nasty bruises, when what I told you sounded too outrageous, thinking I'd made it up. Well, I made it up most of the time but this story is, although sensational, true. I'm certain you'd love it for it has magic, intrigue and adventure.

Maybe one day I can stop by Port Royale. We can drink one good toast to the memory of William Turner and I'll tell you the story. Maybe.

Best of luck Elizabeth,

Jack Sparrow


	5. Chapter 5

- Letter 5 -

_Note: The final letter. Ten years after the third movie. Read chapter 6, which is not a letter, but a meeting.  
_

Lizzie,

I got your letter yesterday. Since then, I must have read it a hundred times.

Lizbeth, I do not know how to reply except to say that I never quite stopped thinking about you. I am not going to lie and tell you I lay awake at nights remembering your face but you have lingered in my mind, a poignant ghost I could not exorcise.

I meant to set sail to Port Royale more than once but at first there was Will and then there was … well, I do not what there was except I did not go. I am terrible at these kinds of things Elizabeth. Give me a map and I can chart a route throughout the most savage oceans but when it comes to you and I … to be completely honest I have never been able to plot my way, my compass always spinning out of control just like my thoughts.

I feel like everything's starting to spin and that is not a good thing. In any case, the reason why I did not write to you was not that I was angry. Or bitter. I simply could not write to you because then it would start all over again and I'd be peeling the scab off an old wound. It's better to let the dead lay quietly in their graves and not bother oneself with things that never were. That might have been.

The last time we saw each other by God, Elizabeth, I was so angry. I've meant to say I was sorry so many times for I fear something broke between us that day and it was a sour note to end everything on. But I've picked up my pieces and I am content. Revisiting old stories would do us little good

What will we talk about? For I still do not have an answer to that question you asked me years ago and that you pose to me again. Therefore there will be no choice but for us to do some tearing and breaking again. Must we really go there? Perhaps it's best if we do not see each other. Distance has served us well so far. Lets keep it this way.

Sincerely,

Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapter 6 -

He felt old and wondered what Elizabeth might think of him, flecks of silver in his hair and those tiresome little crinkles around his eyes. Jack had stared at his reflection that morning, telling himself once more that this was an incredible folly. The tired face in the mirror nodded back.

But he had to do it. He'd come this far. Still, he could simply send her that letter he'd penned for her. But he knew he wouldn't. Just like the other letters it would languish in his drawer, yellowing away.

Taking one brave breath Jack knocked at the door and the maid allowed him in, making him sit in the drawing room where he stood uncomfortable and stiff, glancing out the window, towards the sea. He'd rehearsed several light-hearted entrances, several jokes he might try on her as a greeting. Jack didn't want to be sombre, wanted to make her laugh, he'd greatly enjoyed her laughter, and most of all he didn't want to seem nervous.

Really, what do you say to a woman you haven't seen in a decade; the woman you lost to another man. He could be stiff and formal, a trite 'how do you do madame' should suffice. Or perhaps loud and obnoxious and ask 'how about a good shag Lizzie, I know I need it.' Maybe he ought to ask about the bloody weather: 'Lovely day Mrs. Turner, don't the clouds look puffy and adorable?'

Mrs.Turner. He wasn't ever going to get used to the idea of that. It was Miss Swann when she was haughty, Elizabeth when she tried too hard, Lizbeth when she'd smile sweetly and Lizzie … well, Lizzie in his heart.

She was there soon, a rustle of fabric giving her away and he turned rather hastily, perhaps fearing she'd vanish into thin air. But no, there she was solid and real. Beautiful of course. He feared Elizabeth would never cease being beautiful and tugging at invisible strings he didn't know he had.

She'd changed and yet she hadn't, her eyes alive with the same emotion they'd contained a decade ago when she'd asked him that one question.

_"Do you love me?"_, she had said. He had been unable to answer. He was too stunned to answer because only minutes before they were fighting as they often were and she was talking about marriage and William and all sort of stupid things he dismissed with a wave of his arms. In the middle of this altercation, he smouldering with every word of hers, in the middle of this she'd suddenly asked him if he loved her and Jack felt himself grow very cold. Freezing cold.

He'd been unable to say anything. Elizabeth had looked at him with something that was no longer anger and she was gone. He had not followed her and afterwards it was too late.

But now here she was and there he was too.

Jack stared at her for a long, painful moment.

"I do," he said brushing aside his carefully prepared discourse. " Of course I do."

Ten years too late, an answer ten years in the making. For a moment she seemed confused. But she must have understood, a smile dawning on her lips.

"Jack," she said, reaching out to grab his hand.

He put an arm around her and held her close. Her head was pressed against his chest.

For now they were silent. For now they just held each other.

_Note: Thanks for reading. This did not come out quite as I had planned. I originally wanted to make a Jack & Liz story twenty years later, with an old Jack that is no longer sailing, no longer a pirate and widow Elizabeth meeting and the bitter-sweetness of such a meeting. Maybe I'll write that other story some day._


End file.
